


QUO VADIS?

by YuncangYin



Series: 福音回响 [8]
Category: Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuncangYin/pseuds/YuncangYin
Summary: *Quo vadis：拉丁文，意为“你往何处去”。传说使徒彼得逃离罗马的过程中遇主，便问：“主啊，你往何处去？”耶稣回答：“既你抛弃了我的人民，我便回到罗马去，叫他们再把我钉在十字架上。”彼得大恸，返回罗马，最终被倒钉在十字架上。整个传说流传甚广，但于圣经无据，且彼得倒钉十字架一点受诟病颇多。【我在第一篇急速挣脱的第一段写的超记忆症就是为了这个时候用（摸下巴）虽然也不是什么大伏笔……】【闪点悖论开头小闪的制服是p52的，结局那里老爷和小闪的制服都是N52的……话不用我多说了吧。】【请大家去看一看路易斯与克拉克的第5话……！虽然是主推超露然鹅这一章的superbat太好吃了呜呜呜……我在写的时候还怀疑自己是不是太CP脑了，结果写完了不放心回去对照，一看发现人家编剧比我会玩……】【还有我发现p超和p路易斯（？）好像很讨厌N路易斯……其实我也不喜欢嗯……哎我觉得P52宇宙的正常人更多】这一下正片是真的写完啦！短片意识流选手感觉自己被抽干了（





	QUO VADIS?

 

**Quo vadis？***

 

 

 

_我又转念：见日光之下，快跑的未必能赢，力战的未必得胜，_

_智慧的未必得粮食，明哲的未必得赀财，灵巧的未必得喜悦；_

_所临到众人的，是在乎当时的机会。_

_——传道书 9：11_

 

 

 

 

 

有点不对。

布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞里，四周看了看。

有点不对劲。

 

他从来不会记错什么事情——事实上他的记忆往往都清晰得有点过头了。但他总觉得蝙蝠洞的摆设今天有点不对。

但是这里分明一如既往。

越过操控中心向外看去，恐龙的背后仍然是JOKER的惨白色的脸；操纵中心的用键也一如既往，他刚才顺手调试的时候没有发生任何意外；连接的桥从表面看起来没有任何变化，不存在坍塌的危险；抬头看了看洞顶，岩层的颜色也没有什么变化。没有什么不对。

 

这里有点……蓝。

还有点挤。

 

他站起来。披风挂在他背后。他猛然觉得这一身制服有点沉。

出于警惕，他在察觉到不对的时候立刻低头检查起来。但他用自己（长年以来）往往都被证明绝对正确的记忆核准过之后，发现什么变化都没有发生。没有被替换过，他自己做的无法仿制的标记都还在。

 

他在脑子里迅速列出了几个可能性，又一一排除。除非他的记忆出错了，不然那些可能性都不成立。

这是一种感觉，超脱于理性之外的残余。

他想不出来是为什么。

他将这个记在了脑子里。“和正义联盟商讨”这个想法从他的脑子里一闪而过，很快就被他删除了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

卡尔-艾尔落在房屋顶端。他悄无声息地侧身进了房门，调高体温，极快地把身上烘干了。

他穿着一身黑色的制服，紧身材质的布料将肌肉勒得线条干净利落棱角分明。制服没有披风，吸光材质，看起来极其低调，只有胸口那个银白色的钻石形S阴晦地闪烁出光芒。

 

卡尔听见一个声音在他耳边低语。

你习惯这个“大都会”了吗？

 

这是一个全然不同的世界：充满怀疑、猜忌，对超级力量的不信任，而且这里有另外一个卡尔-艾尔。那个年轻人看起来比他更沉默更倔强，几乎不怎么笑；他知道那孩子没有乔纳森和玛莎，也没有路易斯。

他换了一套制服。不知为什么他选择了黑色。他甚至想过连S也去掉，但最终还是保留了下来。

 

在观察那几个年轻人的战斗时，他数次想要飞身而下，帮助他们：他们看起来幼稚得多。

这个世界的超人制服颜色比他的更深，而且总是安静地浮在队友们身后。他战斗起来莽撞又强大，几乎没有格斗技巧地在战场里横冲直撞，如同一枚人形导弹；这个世界的神奇女侠一头黑色的直发，身边没有史蒂夫•特雷弗，对世界的了解比他的那个世界里的更少，言语里有一股不可思议的天真和朝气，称得上年轻气盛；这个世界的钢骨机械化程度比他自己那个世界的更高，竟然不在正义联盟里而是少年泰坦里的成员……

但他克制住了自己。他没有出手帮忙。理论上来说他能在一微秒中介入现场，但他没有。

 

他悬停在数千米的高空中，隐匿着自己的气息，远远地看着地上的人战斗着。

 

超人有点说不清楚自己的心态：他总有一股莫名地颓丧。

他觉得自己失去了什么。

不，不止是说原先那个世界。

他试图劝说自己，竭尽全力地抗争之后仍然遭到失败，失去了整个世界……即使是他也会感到颓丧。超人不是无坚不摧的。

但是不对。他失去的更多。他的努力的抗争不止一次。他失去的比那个更多。

 

 

 

 

 

蝙蝠侠坐回去，把刚才的疑问塞回心底，重新开始倒弄他的仪器。这个备用的护甲稍微有点变形，如果不修正就无法保证使用成功率。小心翼翼地纠正每一点误差是他的强项，蝙蝠侠从不缺少耐心。

 

金红色的流光在他身边猛然停下，他感到自己的披风被高扬起来。

 

他转过去，座椅发出平滑的转动声。

他还没来得及出声，巴里便急急地连连问：“布鲁斯？你是布鲁斯，对吧？”

“当然是，”他的心头掠过一丝古怪，“怎么了，巴里？发生什么事了？”

他觉得今天的闪电侠看起来也有点古怪。看起来没有任何不同，但是的确很古怪。样子有一点点变化……

他看见巴里转过头去，看蝙蝠洞的操纵中心，脖颈略略低垂。

 

 

 

 

 

卡尔试图说服自己这种感觉很正常。

但是他觉得这不对。

远比那更多，他的异常潜伏在自己身体里，他却觉得自己对那一无所知。

 

他第一次察觉，是因为当他看到这个世界的蝙蝠侠时，他的心就不受抑制地狂跳起来。在看到黑色身影的那一瞬间，热切的浪潮和如释重负的快意游走在他的每一条血管里，像是久被悬吊在空中而忽然放下，他爽快得几乎想要落泪。他的眼睛跟在那个在战场里穿梭的人上，看着那几乎一样的格斗技巧，更加迅捷的动作（由于年轻！），几乎不自觉地蓄势待发。他差点就要冲下去告诉他了。

但他反应过来：这个不是他的那个蝙蝠侠，不是那个布鲁斯•韦恩。

可即便是在他的那个已经灰飞烟灭的世界里，他也不会这样注视着蝙蝠侠。那是他敬重的伙伴，他最信任的朋友，可以随时将死生握于手中的可靠后援，永远是队伍的最后一道防线，一个比任何人都更能依靠的存在，他知道只需要时刻监听着心跳就足够了，不需要太过担……

然而这都是徒劳。

如同本能，他追随蝙蝠侠所过之处，他注视着他的藏身之所，担忧他无意间便会被人取走性命，猛地用热视线解决掉从蝙蝠侠身后突然袭来的箭矢——

 

也许在失去整个世界（他被这个想法激得瑟缩了一下）之后，对原来最亲密的朋友的同位体产生怀念和担忧是正常的？

 

那次战斗之后他回了自己的临时居所。但当他再次从房间里飞身而出时，他听见背后的轰炸机里声音紧绷，“我们追到了他们中的一个人——”于是他加速消失了。之后就放弃了他那身明亮的、和这个世界的克拉克·肯特重复的红蓝色制服。

 

 

克拉克穿着他那身黑色的紧身服，却连衣服都不想脱下来。他在那个狭窄的公寓里打开电视机，靠在床头，接着钻进了被子里，就那么躺在床上看电视机。他甚至没开灯，空荡荡的公寓里只有电视机的声音在回荡，冷白的光照在他脸上。

他突然有点想喝茶，或者吃点甜点什么的。

 

电视机正在播放的是BBC的历史纪录片。旁白声音平和温柔，背景是高昂轻快的古典乐。他认出来那是肖斯塔科维奇《相逢之歌》的曲调。

接着他听见自己的喉咙里传来一声陌生的响动。几乎像一声抽泣。

 

怀念也好眷恋也罢，他只是在这里漂泊而已。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

”整个世界因为你试图阻止你的母亲被害而被改变了？“布鲁斯再次确认。

”而且在我改回来之前那个世界正处于被毁灭的边缘。“巴里的声音轻轻的。

”但是现在所有的事情都回归正轨了？“

”据我所知是的。“

 

或许没有。

几乎不需要思考布鲁斯已经做出了判断。

 

”试图改变历史……比外行还要外行，“他听见巴里夹杂着自嘲的低声，”我本该认识的更清楚。达尼是对的……我太自私了。“

”不要自责，“布鲁斯脱口而出，”如果我有你的力量，我绝对会尝试同样的事。你别以为我就从来没想过。“

巴里转过头来，有点犹豫地看着他：”我——在那条时间线的时候，每一分钟的记忆都在消退，但是现在，几个小时之后，我仍然记得一清二楚。我妈给我做的跑车形状的蛋糕，我给她买的柠檬馅饼……我不知道为什么或者怎么了，可能是残留的时间残片带来的暂时的副作用和后遗症……“

”也许是份礼物……“

布鲁斯忽然停住：他说过这句话。

 

他因为什么事情说过这句话，一份礼物，让一切都更加轻松的礼物，他见到了什么人他经历了什么事，于是他说了这句话。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

克拉克闭上眼睛，把电视机的声音从耳中摘出去。

他定位着那一个心跳。这个心跳比他习惯的那个更慢一点，毕竟年轻人身体更好，但它们同样平稳。

 

躲避监控已经够讨厌的了，他还需要避开更糟糕的东西。

他换了不知道多少个住处，要适应这个地球的恐惧和怀疑真的很难。他不太习惯这个，但奇怪的是他躲起来轻车熟路。很多次，他飞在空中的时候就能听见空对空导弹向他飞来的声音，要顾及着不伤人地引爆导弹确实有些考验他的技术。他的速度足够快，但是救人的时候他不可能提到峰值速度，这让他一直不清楚军方有没有弄到他的信息。

 

他不太需要进食，理论上来说，只需要身处阳光下，他就可以一直那么活着；但这不意味着他不想要热的披萨和温暖的被窝。他其实也不是那么习惯这个大都会，他有点想回堪萨斯久住，但是他总觉得应该留在大都会。偶尔克拉克也会升起玩心，乔装打扮之后走过这个世界的星球日报，给吹萨克斯的哈利投上那么几美元，但是因为害怕两个克拉克·肯特同时出现的状况，他很少这么做。

反正他也是一个人，在哪里倒是问题不大。

其实只要放弃他在天上飞的那份工作他就可以获得平静……但他只是那么想一想就感到了别扭：那像是要一条鱼放弃游泳。之前联盟凑在一起的茶会时间里，不知道谁开玩笑说，他就是那种家庭型的好男人，天生的责任感摆在那里，不让他去帮忙就跟不让蝙蝠侠吓人一样，接着其他人就开始起哄……

 

他坐在床上，几乎开始微笑了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

巴里看着布鲁斯，嘴唇动了动，最后也没问什么出来。

他说：“有件事情我没告诉你……我在那边遇见了你。那个世界里遇见了正常世界的你。你还带着克拉克。”

布鲁斯沉默着听他说话。

“我之前以为你也还记得点什么……我是说，因为那里有一个你。克拉克看起来不太好，害怕全世界，也不太会说话。你们两个一起从大都会到了哥谭。你还遇见了一个人。一个没有他世界就不会被拯救的人。”

巴里不知道从哪里摸出了一个信封。

布鲁斯的眼睛紧紧地盯着那封信。

他的心狂跳起来。

 

这是一份礼物。我一直为你而骄傲。爱是本能，布鲁斯。我不害怕，因为你想要。太美了。

 

 

 

公寓里克拉克猛地睁开了眼睛。

他翻身下床飞出窗外，转瞬间就已经离开了自己的公寓千米开外。

 

他听见了那个狂乱的心跳声。

 

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *Quo vadis：拉丁文，意为“你往何处去”。传说使徒彼得逃离罗马的过程中遇主，便问：“主啊，你往何处去？”耶稣回答：“既你抛弃了我的人民，我便回到罗马去，叫他们再把我钉在十字架上。”彼得大恸，返回罗马，最终被倒钉在十字架上。整个传说流传甚广，但于圣经无据，且彼得倒钉十字架一点受诟病颇多。
> 
> 【我在第一篇急速挣脱的第一段写的超记忆症就是为了这个时候用（摸下巴）虽然也不是什么大伏笔……】  
> 【闪点悖论开头小闪的制服是p52的，结局那里老爷和小闪的制服都是N52的……话不用我多说了吧。】  
> 【请大家去看一看路易斯与克拉克的第5话……！虽然是主推超露然鹅这一章的superbat太好吃了呜呜呜……我在写的时候还怀疑自己是不是太CP脑了，结果写完了不放心回去对照，一看发现人家编剧比我会玩……】  
> 【还有我发现p超和p路易斯（？）好像很讨厌N路易斯……其实我也不喜欢嗯……哎我觉得P52宇宙的正常人更多】
> 
> 这一下正片是真的写完啦！短片意识流选手感觉自己被抽干了（


End file.
